Safehouse/Trivia
Trivia Meeting the Loyalist *The name of the gas-station at the beginning of the level appears to be YELISYEEVSKIJ. *The random Loyalist the player meets in the beginning of the level will always carry a G36C. *In the beginning of the mission, the Russian soldier says "They're Note: The Loyalist's Soldier name is Dimitri Petrenko]]killing the villagers!", yet when going up the hill, there are no people to be seen. This is likely due to a programming issue, namely that more character models would slow down the frame-rate as well as give the designers extra work to do for little pay-off. *The screams of the villagers are reused in the Modern Warfare 2 level No Russian, but more clear. *If the player fires out with an unsuppressed weapon (such as the M1014) right before going to the houses, an NPC, most likely Captain Price, may also fire out or throw a grenade, signaling the enemies. Searching the Houses *The Minigun attached to the chopper in the mission Heat does not appear in Safehouse. *There is a burning BMP-2 near the third house, and, when approached, the "Hold -- to plant the explosives" message appears, but C4 can't actually be planted. *If the BMP moves down next to the downed helicopter, the Javelin can be used on it. However, the firing mode is direct fire, not top-attack fire mode. *The BMP-2 in this mission rarely poses any threat as it can be quickly destroyed by the helicopter. *The barn in this level is the same model as the barn in Hunted. *There are some dead cows and one dead calf in this level Interrogation & Execution of Al-Asad *The execution of Al-Asad doesn't have to happen in the barn, If the player runs up the hill at the start of the assault and attacks the barn it will be empty and Gaz will say the usual "Building clear, no sign of Al-Asad", the building that the player raids last will contain Al-Asad and the execution will take place in there. *When Gaz gives Price Al-Asad's phone he states that it's "his cellphone" which can be seen as strange as the term "cellphone" is almost never used in British dialect. The words "mobile" or simply "phone" would have been more accurate, although it is probably deliberately said as to not confuse American audiences. *If the player stands right in front of Al-Asad when Price shoots him, the bullet will go right through him and into Al-Asad. *If the player looks closely, right after Al-Asad dies, he opens his eyes. *The weapon used to kill Al-Asad is a M1911, but the sound made by the weapon is the sound of a Desert Eagle. *When the player is about to breach the barn where Al-Asad is and no-clip inside, the guards have very high health, and Al-Asad's corpse is suspended in midair, with his cellphone in his hand. As soon as the door is breached, the guards become kill-able, and Al-Asad becomes animated. When the player gets to the house where Al-Asad is, the screen will turn black and will hear Price asking Asad questions and punching him but if the player pauses the game and goes to the options menu one will see Captain Price in a punching position but Al-Asad is not in the chair. Once able to see again, Al-Asad will be in the chair. *Even if grenades are thrown in the barn that Al-Asad and the Ultranationalists are in, they will not die. However, if shooting through the doors, at some angles the player can hear hit enemies screaming. However, after entering the house, all the people are alive. *Al-Asad's phone is the same model as Victor Zakhaev's in The Coup. *During the interrogation, the player can leave the barn and run away. The sounds of the interrogation and execution will fade with distance, but Gaz and Price's final exchange of the level will still be heard as clear as if the player were still in the room. *When hearing this mission in Spanish Al-Asad talking says: No era yo (It wasn't me) when Captain Price beats him. *During the interrogation, the player can still activate/deactivate night vision. However, the animation of the player putting on/removing the night vision goggles does not play. Hence, there is no delay between the player pressing the button and the night vision activating/deactivating. *A glitch can happen during the interrogation and execution of Al-Asad. A M4A1 assault rifle with a precision red dot sight (similar to the default M4A1 assault rifle Sergeant Paul Jackson uses in the mission "Charlie Don't Surf") will hover over the corpse of the dead ultranationalist to the right of Al-Asad (he's on the left as Price bursts into the room and kills Al-Asad's bodyguards). The M4A1 will have no magazine in it, and it will disappear just before Al-Asad is executed. *If the player quickly picks up the MP5, the Ultranationalist to Al-Asad's right has before the screen fades, one can press the weapon switch button and will pull out the M4A1 SOPMOD. However, it is impossible to kill Al-Asad with it because Price is scripted to kill Al-Asad. *When Price executes Al-Asad, look into Price's holster. The player can see another pistol (Confirmed on PC). General *This is the only level where players can get the maximum number of C4 explosives. *If the player shoots the Mi-28 enough, it will say "Friendly Fire Will Not Be Tolerated" and restart from the last checkpoint. *Al-Asad can be found at either the barn at the farm or the house behind the church, whichever one is cleared last. *The shot down helicopter is said to be Nikolai's, because on the loading of the mission Blackout, there's a picture of Nikolai behind the helicopter. *When Imran Zakhaev was on his cellular phone with Al-Asad, the voice repeats the Russian words Sgt. Kamarov said during Blackout, the only difference being the words are less audible. *If the "give all" cheat is used, the player will get a Desert Eagle and a strange RPG that makes the sound of a rocket from a chopper, and that RPG will run out of ammo, even with the use of the intel cheat "Infinite Ammo". The RPG will travel far faster than a normal one, and provide a less noticeable smoke trail, similar to the Thumper of Modern Warfare 2. *If you look at the supporting helicopter, there is no pilot or gunner. This is probably to keep the performance cool when looking at the helicopter. *It is possible to be killed by the Mi-28N. When on the ridge above the small parking lot, if the player kills all the enemies there before the helicopter does, the helicopter will continue to spray the area with fire and can sometimes kill the player. *Sometimes there will be a generated name that is Sgt. Sullivan. Sgt. Sullivan is one of the minor friendly characters in Call of Duty: World at War. *In the cutscene, when Nikolai informs Captain Price about Al-Asad's safehouse, he is located in his safehouse in Hamburg. *Although, you are able to get a Desert Eagle using give all cheat,the pistol can't be seen in the level. But rarely, if you listen carefully, you are able to hear the sound of a Desert Eagle. It's probably because a Russian had the pistol and fired it during his Last Stand. *A rare glitch occurs when calling in the support helicopters. One leaves while the other one continues to hover around its designated area, but doesn't fire. This can be done indefinitely. Category:Trivia